


Wild Night

by Katryusha



Series: +30 Of USUK [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dubious Consent, I don't know, M/M, PWP, USUK - Freeform, public/outdoor sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur vowed to never return to that dreadful Music Festival, and yet, there he went once more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kizanami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizanami/gifts).



> Lmao, I'm so sorry for not updating anything and then boom here i am with a pwp  
> But, but, but, i wanted to write something for Mimiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ Hahaha :3c Hi honey this for u, lmao
> 
> Arthur is 18 and Alfred is 19 btw
> 
> Not beta-ed

Arthur was never one to party before. He preferred to stay home and read a good book or maybe watch a movie or even bake something. That was his definition of having a good day or night. Nothing to piss him off.

However, everything changed when they started to make a bloody Music Festival near his town, and of course his family forced him to go.

The first year was bloody awful and he vowed to never go again. The heat, the dust, the sweat, the lack of hygiene, and, well, _everything_. His family seemed to have had a jolly time nevertheless.

Next year he didn’t put a single foot in it, no matter how much his family wanted him to come, he stubbornly held his ground and locked himself in his room until they went away.

Then, it finally came a year that he went, _willingly_. His vacation was being a little too… bored, and he had finally made eighteen, and could now drink… So, that was what he intended to do at the sodding Festival. At least if he were drunk he would have more fun and not care as much.

It wasn’t his first time drinking, but it certainly was the first time he was drinking with the intent of getting completely and utterly smashed. His family had disappeared a few moments ago and he was left alone at one of the various bars.

And someone sat beside him when he was in his second mug of beer. He glanced to his side with an eyebrow raised, because there had been other seats unoccupied and yet the guy had sat beside him.

The guy that didn’t seem much older than Arthur had introduced himself as Alfred F. Jones. The Brit’s nose wrinkled at the very obvious American accent, he hid his grimace with another sip of his beer, grumpily replying with his name.

The American didn’t seem bothered with his prickly attitude and chattered away, drinking his own mug of beer. Arthur replied once in a while with a grunt or nod or something because really he didn’t have anything else to do.

Before Arthur knew it, the both of them were laughing and telling stories and jokes to each other, night had fallen and Arthur hadn’t had so much fun like this in _centuries_.

The both of them had gotten drunk. Or rather, Arthur was, and Alfred was tipsy, and they were stumbling through the crowd. The Brit was leaning heavily on the American, grasping onto his arm. Muscled, muscled arm which he squeezed while saying exactly that to Alfred which had said American bursting into laughter.

Alfred lead him into a secluded corner in the middle of the woods, behind some rocks, behind some trees and it was dark, but there were people right behind that one huge stone. Arthur could hear the music and the people as if they were right next to him, but they weren’t and he felt slightly dizzy but Alfred was there supporting him, and he looked up.

The light of the moon didn’t quite reach them as they were underneath some trees, but he still could see the blue of Alfred’s eyes, and that idiotic cowlick that refused to stay down.

One thing somehow lead to another and then they were kissing. Arthur was pushed against the huge stone, and, had he been soberer he would’ve cared more that he was in public, outdoors, in the middle of nowhere and people could see him if they so choose to explore this side of the woods.

But, he wasn’t sober and Alfred was a very good kisser and there were hands pushing his t-shirt up and off. Arthur, although definitely not as experienced as Alfred seemed to be, with the help of alcohol, managed to pull off the American’s tank top with a groan.

“Artie—” Alfred breathed against his ear and Arthur’s nails raked across the American’s abs making the other hiss, and then chuckle, “Sorry, _Arthur_.” He corrected, tugging at the Brit earlobe with his teeth before trailing down to his neck, his hands exploring Arthur’s flushed, sweaty skin.

The Brit panted, moaning lowly as he tried to unbutton the American’s bloody shorts. He heard him chuckle again, his drunken attempt at getting rid of his shorts seemingly funny to the other. His fuzzy brows furrowed as he tried to focus on his work while ignoring the American who was much too good at distracting him with his kisses, nips, and wandering hands.

Arthur legs shook, straining to keep him standing as Alfred quite literally left him breathless and lightheaded with every caress to his body.

The shorts were finally off (and much to Arthur’s drunken amazement the American had been unashamedly going commando all day) and Alfred took little to no time in getting rid of Arthur’s trousers. And soon the both were naked, and Alfred surprisingly (or maybe not, considering what happened a lot in Festivals) had brought with him a small container of lube which he poured into his fingers and quickly pushed one inside Arthur.

The Brit hissed, his nails digging into the skin of Alfred’s shoulders. They were both in a hurry, but the pain of his entrance being breached sobered him up a little.

“A-Alfred—” He gasped, pulling the American into a kiss, the two of them tasting alcohol in the other’s tongue. He felt Alfred’s free hand stroke his cock, helping him to dull the pain bit by bit.

Another finger slid inside, Arthur’s hips bucked and he broke the kiss to pant and moan, his back arching slightly at the sensation. Alfred squeezed himself against Arthur, pressing him almost fully against the rock as he took both his and the Brit’s member, stroking the both of them while fingering Arthur.

Needless to say, Arthur had no idea what to do, his mind was a blur and he couldn’t stop the sounds coming from him, thankfully with the loud music no one could hear them, or he hoped so anyway. And even if someone happened to stumble upon them at the moment, Arthur wouldn’t give a flying fuck.

The American pushed yet another finger, brushing against his prostate and Arthur bit down on Alfred’s shoulder to muffle his scream which caused the American to groan, his hand tightening around the hard members before pulling away, and then the fingers were gone too and Arthur was panting, body trembling.

Alfred hoisted him up suddenly, the Brit yelped and clung to Alfred like a koala, legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck. And then there was some awkward fumbling from Alfred’s part and soon something was nudging against his entrance once again, but it certainly weren’t his fingers.

Arthur bit onto his hand to stifle his yell as Alfred pushed inside, pausing every few seconds to adjust his grip on Arthur’s thighs or to give him some time to adjust or whatever it was needed.

“Fuck— Arthur, you’re t-tight—” Alfred mumbled against his collarbone as he finally was all the way inside, Arthur felt tears prickle at his eyes, he tried to swallow the sudden knot in his throat while muttering some sort of reply.

The Brit’s body shook, his hold on Alfred tightening and he felt more than heard the American inhale sharply. His hold on the Brit tightening as well, squeezing his flesh so hard, Arthur was sure there would be bruises later on, but that was a faraway thought that was gone quicker than it had arrived.

Alfred thrusted lightly, pulling out just a bit before pushing in again. Arthur moaned breathlessly against his ear and felt the American shiver and thrust again and again, starting to apply more strength in each thrust, only to then stop and grind up and forward which would make Arthur moan loudly but whine at the drawn out friction.

_It was maddening._

Arthur rocked his hips against Alfred, feeling the idiot’s stupid smirk against his skin as he then started again his stronger and faster thrusts. He repeated the cycle again and Arthur wanted to punch him.

“For fucks’ sake— Hhnn— Stahp this teasing a-and— Fuuuck me, git—!” He snapped, thrusting his hips down to emphasize his point.

“All you had to do was ask, darlin’,” The American whispered in his ear before leaning back and winking at him with a smirk, those blue eyes glinting even in the darkness.

Arthur was pinned to the rock again, but this time Alfred kept to his word. Arthur barely had time to catch his breath before the American was thrusting wildly into him. Alfred forcefully unhooked Arthur’s legs from his waist, instead holding them with his hands behind his knees and spreading them apart.

Arthur wanted to scream again, he bit his lip and held onto Alfred’s shoulders as best as he could which wasn’t much because the American’s wild thrusts were leaving him in a moaning, panting mess and his mind was in a haze of pleasure.

He could hear the music, the people, the lewd sounds Alfred made as he penetrated him… but it was faraway… His head felt overwhelmed, intoxicated and it wasn’t only the alcohol he had before.

Alfred brushed against his prostate again and this time he couldn’t stop the cry that tore from his throat. Of course Alfred quickly made Arthur’s legs wrap around his waist again to reach over and cover his mouth with his.

His thrusts slowed, although Alfred always pushed against the Brit’s sweet spot inside and Arthur couldn’t take it anymore.

Arthur’s muscles clenched around Alfred, his back arched, breaking the kiss to moan loudly as he came, his nails scratching the American’s back. But Alfred continued thrusting and Arthur groaned, feeling over-sensitive as he came down from his high. Arthur whined, head lolling into Alfred’s shoulder.

His back was most likely a bit scraped from the rough surface of the rock, but again that thought was pushed into a corner of his mind too.

The Brit yelped as he felt Alfred’s teeth sink into his neck, the American stiffening for a moment and then relaxing as he also came. Alfred continued grinding into him though and Arthur whimpered, gasping.

Alfred panted, adjusting his grip on Arthur as he felt him slip from his sweaty hands.

“Aah… Isn’t… Isn’t it enough yet…? Mmhh…” Arthur inquired breathlessly trying to hold onto Alfred with his spent body. He glanced at Alfred’s bulging, straining muscles, his arms had been holding him up for quite a while now.

Alfred replied with a grunt and another nip to his jaw as he continued, his hands moving to grasp Arthur by his arse, squeezing him and the Brit shuddered, squirming for a bit before settling as he waited for Alfred to finish.

A few minutes later the American pulled out. Arthur didn’t know if he was relieved or uncomfortable at how empty he felt. As soon as his feet touched the ground, his legs failed him and he almost fell hadn’t it been for Alfred holding him up.

Arthur leant into Alfred, his eyes closing as he tried to catch his breath. His face scrunched as he felt the American’s seed dribbling down from his entrance, but he couldn’t do anything about it now.

Alfred dressed Arthur with his tank top (despite his protests) and then dragged him towards a nearby tree after putting on his shorts, where he sat down, his back against it, and then tugged him into his lap.

“W-wait—” No use fighting against the wanker’s strength. He huffed as he tried to make himself comfortable.

“You’re so cute, Arthur~” The Brit pinched his side and then slumped against the American.

“I’m sore all over and my head hurts.” He complained, curling into himself a bit. He could feel shame wrenching his insides as he covered his face with his hands. Now that he was more calm, that he was soberer… what happened finally hit him like a ton of books.

“Yeah, that usually happens after sex, _and_ alcohol.” The American shrugged, his arms loosely wrapped around Arthur’s waist.

Arthur couldn’t muster energy to be angry, “You stole my first time.” He mumbled tiredly to his hands, his face flushing, now that the effect of the alcohol had passed he wanted to bury himself.

“What?”

Arthur’s head snapped up, “You! You imbecile! You stole my bloody virginity! And in a place like this nonetheless!” He screamed in his face, watching with delight the way Alfred’s expression changed to mortified, but his delight didn’t last long since right after Alfred’s expression turned coy and smug.

“Ooh… This couldn’t be better~” He said happily and Arthur wanted to strangle him. The American’s smirk turned into a boyish grin, “Ya know, I saw you in the first year here.” He started and Arthur tilted his head, his fury diminishing, “I saw you with your family, you were so irritated with practically everything I found it funny. The way you wrinkled your nose and furrowed those fuzzy eyebrows was so cute, still is. I had wanted to talk with you, but I never got around to it…” He laughed sheepishly and Arthur stared at him blankly.

“You…”

“I was really disappointed when I didn’t see you last year… But you came this year and we…” His cheeks tinted lightly, Arthur felt his own flush heavily, “We did all this and I… Well, I like you a lot, Arthur.”

Arthur buried his face in Alfred’s neck, “You’re an idiot.” He muttered, “But… You’re a funny, charming idiot… and…” He fidgeted nervously, playing with his fingers, “...And I… Er… I guess I like you too…” Arthur felt Alfred moving and then a kiss was placed on his temple and a hand was running soothingly through his hair.

And then nothing else mattered as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the American sleepily. His still slightly hazed mind not remembering that perhaps his family might be worried about him now or that he should go home. Nope, it didn’t matter at the moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta my own experience......... not that i had wild sex in the dark in the middle of the woods, but i did imagine usuk in it, soooooooooooo here we are, lmao
> 
> And, gah, i had no idea how to end it (and no idea how to title it), i'm sorry the ending is... idk, stupid or something xD


End file.
